


Black Cat of Destruction

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Dead Midoriya Inko, Dead Todoroki Rei, F/F, F/M, I'm sorry but it's part of miraculous so..., Jirou and Shinso are siblings, M/M, Midoriya Hisashi's A+ Parenting, Midoriya Hisashi's Bad Parenting, Midoriya Izuku is an older brother, New costumes!, Ship Teasing, Slow Burn, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, quirkless au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: A box is given to Midoriya Izuku, in which there is a ring, he becomes the flirty and fun superhero KuronekoA box is given to Todoroki Shoto, in which there is a bracelet, he becomes the capable and confident superhero Tentomushi.However, there is a villain, Apatura Iris, that seeks to take their Miraculouses away, and will not stop sending endless minions to take them down.Now, let's see what happens :)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto & Ashido Mina, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, Uraraka Ochako/Ashido Mina
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	1. Green kid meets Black cat

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play a game.  
> Try to guess the true identity of Apatura Iris. (This universe's stand-in for Hawkmoth.) [Apatura Iris is the formal name for the Purple Emperor butterfly.] {Yes ik it's a moth, but I like the name.}  
> Anyways, try to guess who they are before I reveal it. [It'll be difficult :)]

Midoriya Izuku was emptying his backpack after his first day at school. It was just normal lessons, something he was still getting used to. It wasn’t his fault, until now his father had sent him to very exclusive private schools all around the world. Well, it’s to be expected when your father owns several media companies all around the world, and your mother is… well was, a world-class corporate lawyer. She had passed away three years ago, and that’s when he moved back to Tokyo with his father, along with his younger brother, who was almost constantly sick and weak. It’s a pain, sometimes, but the three of them manage. Yuto is currently in a special school, learning how to help people despite his illness.

Although recently, his father’s been getting more and more distant…

Ok, Izuku, let’s go through your things. Stop focusing on those things and make sure you didn’t lose anything. Laptop, tablet, history textbook, mysterious box, drawing notebooks… Wait, mysterious box? When did he get that?

He picked up the box, examining it. It had some sort of design on it that he couldn’t identify. Although it was pretty cool, he had no clue where it had come from. Was it a secret admirer? His experience of public schools, or more public than the Academies with like ten people total across five grades, could be summed up by the high school manga he had read in his spare time, and he was smart enough to know that they’re unrealistic at best, and a complete fantasy at worst. But the idea of a secret admirer… He inspected the box, looking around. Maybe there was a way to open it. Hopefully there was, otherwise there was no point to the box. After searching around, he found a clasp. Opening it up, it revealed a silver ring sitting in velvet cushioning. Well this is either a very creepy proposal message, or some gift that’s not a secret admission of love or maybe it was. Wait, why is he thinking of love? Anyway, this silver ring..

Having nothing better to do, and hey, the ring actually looks pretty nice. Thicker than a usual ring, silver, fairly basic, just the perfect thing that would hopefully go unnoticed. He grabbed the ring from the box, and then this… thing appeared. The word “Cat” was the first thing that popped into his brain for some reason, but that was a vague description at best. It  _ was _ catlike, like a black cat, with cat ears and a tail. It had a huge head, very disproportionate to its body, with three whiskers popping from its head. Also it's floating in midair and flying around. So… not like a cat, because cats don’t do that.

“So you’re the one chosen to wield the Black Cat Miraculous, huh?” The catlike creature said. Their voice was scratchy a bit, with a hint of… arrogance? He couldn’t identify what it was.

Izuku drew a blank. He had no idea what in the hell anything this… being was saying. “Uh, I guess? I had no idea what you said, but I did get this ring, and the box it came in, out of nowhere.”

“Ehh, good enough.” The creature said. “Oh, I’m Plagg by the way, who are you mysterious dude?”

“Uh… Midoriya Izuku. It’s... nice to meet you?” He asked hesitantly. He had no clue what was going on, he felt like he was being yanked around at one hundred and fifty kilometers an hour.

“Anyway, I know this is Japan,” (How?) “but do you have any cheese? I’m not going to be picky at first, we can hash out the details later.”

“Well, my mom’s close friend Aoyama Natalia came over here from France, and her and her son have quite the cheese collection, I think I have some in the kitchen.” He ran out of his room and down into the kitchen. Despite having quite a bit of wealth, his father didn’t like showing it off, something he shared as well. He didn’t like being showy.

His father was partial to cheeses, and had a whole catalog of cheese and everything like that. Izuku was lactose intolerant, and had been so since he was thirteen, so he had absolutely no clue about anything related to cheese.

“My father has a cheese fridge, anything in there should be good. If you could try to take things closer to a month old, that’s about to be thrown away. Or… if you don’t want to you can take something newer?”

He turned around to see that Plagg with stars in his(?) eyes, looking at the cheese. “I haven’t had cheese in so long… This is a paradise of dairy…”

“Hey Plagg, this sounds like a weird question… but what… species are you?”

“I’m a Kwami.” Plagg said as he was looking around the cheeses. “Oooh, you have Camembert? That’s my favorite!” Izuku made a mental note to record that fact in a notebook. A new notebook, one he would write in code and hide. “Anyway, I’m a kwami, a magical being that can give you powers. I’ll tell you in a little bit, I just need to finish off this cheese. You should keep some on you so I can grab a quick snack.”

“I’ll try, but having cheese on me might be suspicious, as I’m lactose intolerant.”

“Just say you’re saving it for Aoyama or Uraraka. They eat cheese and you can look like a friend.”

“Well that would mean I- wait, how do you know my friends’ names?” Izuku asked, as he suddenly realized that while he had mentioned Aoyama Natalia’s son being his friend (Although it had been heavily implied), he had never mentioned Uraraka.

“Just because I wasn’t visible doesn’t mean that I’m deaf. I heard you talk to your friends. And Bakugo.”

Aw fuck. He really didn’t want to open that can of worms. The Bakugo’s were well-known in the fashion industry, and he had known Bakugo Katsuki for years. No matter how kind he was to the Bakugo in class, in each other’s homes, or pretty much everywhere, the blond was as pissy as ever, always insulting everyone, giving them degrading nicknames. He got one of his own just a few months into knowing him. It had been an alternate way of looking at the kanji of his first name, Izuku. Deku, or useless. The fuck had he done to deserve that shit?

“Ehh, Bakugo’s always an asshole to everyone. Hell, he’s even an asshole to Kirishima. It’s just better to ignore him Plagg.”

“Well if you say so… would you like me to call you Midoriya or Izuku? You’re the first Japanese person to wield my miraculous.” Plagg said as he downed a piece of the cheese.

“Eh, Izuku is fine. We’re close friends, after all?”

After a small bit of time for him to chew, Plagg answered. “Yeah, of course we are. Well, now that I had a good meal, I can explain how your powers work. So the miraculous itself enhances your strength, speed, agility, and reaction times. You also have access to an extendable staff, which you can use for all sorts of things. And if you yell out ‘Cataclysm!’ you get an ability that allows you to destroy things!” When he heard what the ability was called, Izuku couldn’t help but giggle at the pun.

“But use it carefully, as you have five minutes after you use cataclysm before you transform back. And that’s bad, because you can’t afford to have  _ anyone _ , including the user of the Ladybug miraculous, know who you are.”

“The what now? There’s other people with things like these?” Izuku asked, looking at the ring. “Are they all rings?”

“Naw. They can be all sorts of accessories. Now, did you want to know how to activate and deactivate the powers?”

Izuku nodded. This was so cool! All the superheroes he knew of were in comics, but he could be a real life superhero! “But wait, there aren’t any supervillains Plagg. What am I supposed to do with these powers?”

“Ehh, don’t worry about it Izuku, If my miraculous was given out that means the Guardian thinks there’s a threat somewhere.”

“Guardian?” Izuku’s head was swimming. Ten minutes ago, he was just an ordinary guy that had just gotten back from his first day of public-(ish) school. (UA is still pretty elite and private.) Now, there’s some vaguely catlike being (that says he’s a kwami, whatever that is) saying to put on a ring and he’ll get superpowers. He grabbed his arm and pinched it. Maybe this was a dream? Nope. Well this is actually happening.

“Yeah, the Guardian.” Plagg continued on, seemingly not noticing the predicament he was in. (Or maybe the kwami didn’t care. That sounded like something he would do.) “He protects all of the miraculi and keeps them secret. He’s probably the guy that gave you the miraculous.”

Ah, that makes sense. Sure, whatever. There’s some weird guy going around giving people magic ring-magic accessories. Why was he chosen anyways?

“Do you know why I was chosen?”

“Nope! Just do your best. Ok, so first put on the ring.”

Izuku slipped on the ring. Despite how small it looked in the box, like it would never fit, it slipped onto his ring finger like it fit perfectly. Maybe it was magic? Well “Miraculous” and “Miracle” are so similar so it makes sense…

“Ok, you’re mumblings are pretty smart, but I’m losing my train of thought here.”

“S-sorry!” Izuku squeaked out. “It’s a h-habit of mine.”

“Ehh, don’t apologize. Just keep it quiet, that way your enemies can’t predict your movements.”

“Ok…”

“Back to what I was saying, in order to activate your powers, you need to say ‘Plagg, claws out.’”

“That’s weird, but ok. Pl-”

“Not Yet! I haven’t told you how to deactivate yet. And I can’t talk to you when it’s activated, so you’d be stuck.”

“Ah… makes sense. So what do I say when I want to deactivate you?”

“The reverse, ‘Plagg, claws in.’ nothing too complicated.”

“Anything else you need to tell me? Like, are there people that are going to want to take my ring or something like that?”

“Yes!” Plagg said, zipping around. “So that’s why you can’t tell anyone, even your father, even other superheroes, about your secret identity.”

Izuku nodded. While he wasn’t the best at lying, he could definitely keep secrets, especially one as big as this one. He was about to say the words, before a thought occurred to him.

“Hey, how am I supposed to protect my secret identity? Do I need to get like a mask or something?”

“Naw, nothing like that. When you transform, you’ll get a costume complete with a mask to protect your identity. So don’t worry about it Izuku.”

Well, here goes nothing…

“Plagg, claws out!” He cried out, more confident then he felt.

From the ring (Which he saw was now black, with a paw design on it.), a… feeling swept across his body. It was weird, like a liquid pouring across his body, but surprisingly warm at the same time. When the transformation was finished, he rushed upstairs, to where there was a full-length mirror so that he could see what he looked like.

The costume was black, primarily. There were two dark green squares on the sides of his stomach, and another stripe running down the side of his legs. The entire costume was skintight (which felt weird). His hands ended in claws, also covered by the strange fabric making up his costume. He had a “cat tail”, which was really just a belt that had a long piece, but hey, whatever. The mask was… interesting, black with green highlights, extending upwards to his hairline (which had turned solid black! And it was less curly! How did it do that?). There were also two cat ears (also black)that he was wearing. All in all, the costume looked like a combination of something super expensive, but also super cheap. And His eyes! His sclera had turned light green, just like Plagg had! So cool.

There was a weight on his back, pulling it off of whatever was securing it to his back, it revealed a thin grey metallic cylinder about a foot long. What is he supposed to do with this? There was a paw print button, so he pressed it. Immediately the staff became the length of the staff he was used to using during his martial arts training. Cool.

He did a few twisting curves, just to check out how it moved, and found it had a good weight distribution. It was a bit heavier than he was used to, but it’s whatever.

A knock at the door startled him. Dangit, Yuto and his doctor were here.This soon? 

“Plagg, claws in.” He said, and the costume disappeared, the ring returned to its original silver state, and Plagg returned. “Soo.. how do I hide you Plagg?”

The black kwami simply went into his hair.

Well, time to take care of Yuto.


	2. Red and White? No, Red and Black.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki finds a miraculous. He doesn't know what to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Removed the power of the Ladybug Miraculous that allows it to fix all the damage from a battle. That's one of my issues with the series, so bye bye fix-it superpowers.

Todoroki Shoto stood outside the gates of UA. A few seconds later, a black sedan emblazoned with “Endeavor Industries” across the side, complete with the fiery background, pulled up. He sighed at the image. Of course his father wouldn’t send anything more… subtle. Endeavor Industries is a well-known design company, the second largest in the nation, in fact. Only Shimura Designs was better. From what Shoto had gathered, his father had a major hate for that company. It didn’t help that their young CEO Shimura Tenko looks like he doesn’t know what lotion or moisturizer is in general.

It’s hilarious that his father get’s flaming mad over some twenty-something that has only been CEO for like a year after his grandmother died from old age. It’s even better that the guy doesn’t seem to care, like at all.

Anyway, the only reason he got to go to school at all is because Fuyumi decided to take the fall and said she’d handle the company, becoming their father's personal assistant, taking the burden off of him and his other two siblings. It’s not what she wanted to do, or what _any_ of the four of them want to do…

Because of that, or maybe because the media was looking into his private life more, his father “allowed” him to go to UA, to school in general, for the first time in his life.

It was an experience. Getting used to classes was… unusual. At least he managed to get a friend, although how Ashido Mina became his friend was beyond him. She kinda just… hung out with him? And then they exchanged numbers? And then they were friends now? It’s all weird and crazy. But hey, it feels normal. And she kind of made herself hard to ignore.

The door opens to reveal that Fuyumi had driven today, and he got in the front seat.

“How was school today Shoto?” She asked. “It’s surprising Father allowed you to attend.”

“Well ever since you took the fall, he gave me some more freedom.” He replied as he slipped into the front passengers seat. “Or it could be the media asking questions. People have finally started asking questions about…” He trailed off, the implications left unsaid.

It happened a decade ago, but the scar is still there, across his face. He doesn’t like thinking about it.

“Anyone interesting?” Fuyumi asked, clearly trying to steer the conversation away from… that. “Anyone you have a crush on?” She asked, eyebrows wiggling.

“What’s a crush?” He asked.

He heard Fuyumi sigh and shift the car into drive. “You’ll know when you have one.” She said as the car went off. Where is the destination? The Todoroki Mansion, of course. He rarely goes anywhere else, except for modeling shots or makeup salons. (“You have to hide that horrid scar!” Uwabami, her “stage name” often said during preparations, he never got to hear her real name.)

The rest of the trip was uneventful, mostly him talking about his classmates. Like how Bakugo was sort of an asshole, especially to one Midoriya Izuku. Also how Hatsume just seemed to be there so she could make her machines. She calls them “babies.” It’s weird.

And there’s the teachers. Their homeroom teacher, how he got hired to such a prestigious school when he looks like a homeless person is beyond Shoto. At least he was a good teacher... somewhat. 

When he gets back to the estate, he knows he only has about an hour of “homework” time assigned to him before he’s off to fencing. It’s annoying, and because his father is suddenly a cheapskate, he has to use the same bag. So he takes everything out. Pencils, pens, notebooks, an octagonal box, science textbook…. Hold on, what’s up with this weird box? He examined the box. The symbols on the top weren’t anything he recognized from any brand. Opening it revealed a simple bracelet, something he knows would blend in with almost everything. There’s a simple black stone on the top. All in all, nothing too fancy. Putting on the bracelet was surprisingly easy, it fit him like a glove, hugging his wrist, almost like it expanded and contracted to go over his hand.

A yawning noise coming from the area around his shoulder made him jump. What in the hell? He turned around to see… something. It had two antennae that reminded him of a bug. But it looked very cartoonish, with a giant head and a tiny body. It was red, with three black spots on its face(?).

“Wha…” He was speechless at the sudden appearance of this… creature. What was up with this bracelet? He had scoured all sorts of forums and believed in the existence of many supernatural beings, but he had never heard of something like this.

“Hello!” It had a high, clear voice that was vaguely feminine. “I’m Tikki, what’s your name sir?”

“Well hello Tikki-san, My name is Todoroki Shoto.” He responded before even thinking about it. This… Tikki confused him more than he had been expecting. It confused him enough that he wasn’t even thinking. 

“No need for formality! We’ll be close friends, right?”

“I… guess. You can call me whatever you want, I don’t care.” This creature was confusing him even more. “Well… Tikki, can you tell me how you’re here? I have no clue what’s going on.”

“Of course I can help! I woke up when you put on that bracelet. It’s called a miraculous.”

So he has a bracelet with an imaginary friend? He needs to tell Fuyumi and Natsuo about this. Apparently the being (Tikki dammit! It’s Tikki, not a creature!) sensed what he was about to do, because it flew in front of him. “No! You can’t tell anyone about me Shoto. If that happens, your miraculous could be taken away!”

He looked at the bracelet again. “Does it… do anything?”

Tikki nodded. “Yes it does! But first, do you have anything sweet or baked. I’m a bit hungry after sleeping for a couple hundred years.”

Ah, that would be something that might happen. He would probably be hungry after sleeping for that long. He fished out his lunch bag. Inside of it was some sugary dessert puff. He never liked sweet things that much, so having to haul around sweets would be something he had to get used to. Whatever, he'll manage. “So where would you hide? I mean,unless you have some sort of magical power or whatever…”

“Don’t worry about that Shoto! I can take care of that.”

He handed the… “Hey what species are you?”

“Oh, I’m a Kwami.” The…. apparently a Kwami replied.

“Ah, cool.”

He handed the puff to Tikki, while he examined the bracelet (nothing much more to see) and the box it came in. He quickly hid the box in his clothes drawer, burying it under a few layers of socks and underwear. He’d find a better hiding space later, but for now this would have to do. 

“Anyway, I can give you superpowers!” Tikki said in her sugary sweet voice.

His brain stopped, crashed and rebooted for what felt like the tenth time in as many minutes. So he had been given a bracelet that had a supernatural being (He _knew_ that they existed, suck it ExplosionMurder!... Oh wait, he can’t tell anyone about… her?)

“Superpowers?”

“That’s the whole point of the Miraculous! I can give you enhanced strength, speed and agility, as well as a special ability called ‘Lucky Charm.’ That gives you an object that you can use to win a battle, and… It’s sort of hard to explain, you’ll figure out when you use it a few times. But after you use it you’ll only have five minutes before you transform back.”

It took Shoto a few seconds to understand everything that he was hearing. So he had this one complex ability… well that doesn’t seem like too much. A time limit to transform, ok makes sense. The lucky charm is like a finisher move, makes sense.

“But I didn’t hear anything about supervillains popping up, so am I just supposed to fight normal crime?”

“No, the miraculouses are only given out if there’s a major threat. From what I heard the butterfly miraculous is gone, which means I need to mention Akumas to you. The powers of the butterfly miraculous allow the wielder to create an Akuma, which can empower someone. It’s a great device that can be used for evil, unfortunately. You’ll have a yo-yo with you once you transform.”

A yo-yo? Well that had been the one toy that Toya had smuggled in to him, so he was pretty good at using a yo-yo… but it could be like a magical yo-yo… 

He has so many questions about what was going on. “Is there… anything else I need to know before I start, Tikki?”

“Well you need to remove the akuma energy from the butterfly by catching it and then releasing it. Otherwise, the Akuma can multiply and everything becomes worse."

Well that brings the total amount of things he has to think about from one to two. He has to depower some butterfly by catching it? Sure makes sense. Everything’s just been flipped upside down and nothing makes sense. I have superpowers? Sure, why not. Some guy is going to turn people into monsters? Of course, whatever. It's like he's floating in air. This... Tikki seems too know what she's talking about.

“So you mentioned that I can’t tell anyone about my identity… but I have a rather… distinctive appearance.” He said, gesturing to his scar, his bicolored hair, his heterochromatic eyes. Each of these features alone would be distinctive enough for someone to narrow down who he was from gathering evidence. All three of them together… There’s probably no one in all of Japan with his features. “So how would I hide everything?”

“Don’t worry about that Shoto! I’ll make sure everything looks good. What hair and eye color do you like the most?”

“Grey and White.” He answered without hesitation. He didn’t want to be known by his father’s features if he ever was to become a superhero. If he has to pick one to cover up he'll go for his father's side.

“Ok then. To activate the costume all you have to say is ‘Tikki, Spots on!’ and then to deactivate you say ‘Tikki, Spots off.'”

“And I have to do the transformation in secret, right?” Because of what Tikki had said about transformation, and keeping his identity secret, it was a logical conclusion. But maybe there's some sort of memory thing. 

“Right!” ...or maybe not. Welp he'll just have to find some good hiding spots around the city.

“Well then, let’s see what costume you cooked up. Tikki, spots on.”

The first thing that happened was that the stone on the bracelet changed color from black, or a dull grey, whatever color it was, into red, and then five black spots appeared on it, the pattern like what you would see on a die.

Then a rippling sensation coursed around his body, starting from his fingertips and toes and travelling up his arms and legs. It then traveled along his torso, up his neck and then around his face. It wasn’t that it felt _wrong_ , but it felt like a liquid that went over his body, but it wasn't wet. When he looked at the full-size mirror, he finally got a good look at the costume.

It was skintight, which was a bit weird, that was the first thing he noticed. The colors were primarily red with black spots, but there were solid black panels on the sides. He got a closer look at the fabric, it was something futuristic-looking that he couldn’t identify. He then looked up to see how Tikki handled his appearance. Maybe he could ask for some modifications if he doesn't like it.

It had a half-domino mask over his right side, and on his left side…

It was a full red mask with black spots, covering the entirety of his right side. Hair, scar, eye, everything. There was a black lens, one of the black spots, covering his left eye. It didn’t restrict his sight, but you couldn’t see the eye through it. Cool.

There was a weight on his lower back, which he then grabbed. It was a circular object. After looking around for a bit, he discovered this was the yo-yo that Tikki had been referencing. He did some tests, and _woah_ it extends further than he expected. He would need to find out exactly how far it extended out. Maybe later.

The door slamming loudly from the entranceway signaled his father’s arrival. “Tikki, spots off.” He said quickly, releasing the Kwami.

“Who’s that?” Tikki asked.

“That’s my father.” He said “I should probably go see what he wants.”


	3. Mt. Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took inspiration from that one scene where Midnight and Mt. Lady are arguing. Y'know, that one that Mineta was watching? Well I decided to make that into a chapter, after twisting it around.  
> Creating Lucky Charms is more difficult than I thought it would be.  
> EDIT: I removed the power where all the damage is reversed. Where Ladybug throws the lucky charm into the air and everything repairs itself, yeah that doesn't happen. Some stuff is repaired (The device where the Akuma is stored) and the akumatized person is safe, but besides from that there isn't really any repairing, and dead people stay dead (Somewhat. Anything linked to an Akuma directly, like people captured by the akuma, are freed. But besides that, nothing)  
> So that affects things.

When Izuku came down to snatch whatever sort of breakfast he could before going to UA, he was not expecting his father to be there. Plagg had been annoying him for cheese (How he could eat his weight(?) in cheese every day like twice is beyond him. Sneaking in the smelly cheese that Plagg liked so much has become a game to Izuku.), so his plan was to sneak some camembert out from the cheese fridge. He’ll pick up some cheese later from a shop, so his dad wouldn’t notice the disappearance of cheese, because even at this point, it’s starting to get a bit much.

But he came downstairs to see that his father was in the kitchen, cooking an American-style breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. Yuto was sitting in the living room as well, coughing every minute or so. 

“Hey Yuto, any luck with the new doctor?” Izuku asked. He _hated_ asking this, because Yuto doesn’t really have a life beyond whatever mysterious illness he had. Doctors all around the world have been working to figure out how to cure him, with little success. Over the years, it had gotten better, at least Yuto could stand and move around now, and from what he had heard, there may be a way to make him feel even better from the newest doctors.

“Not so far, but I am hopeful. Dr. Zakijutsu is an expert in viral analysis, so he’s been doing tests for all sorts of viruses. Today I’m going in for a secondary evaluation. From what Dr. Zakijutsu says, there's a high possibility my sickness is at least partially caused by some sort of virus .” Yuto replied, his voice scratchy from his coughing. “It’ll be a bit tho-” A coughing fit cut him off.

Ok, so Yuto was hopeful that his new treatment would work, although Izuku was a bit more suspicious. Six years ago, when Yuto was only five, there was another virologist that had tried to piece together some virus and had failed spectacularly. One of his personal theories is that Yuto has some sort of genetic disease.

In that case, current technology is far from solving it.

“So I presume, father.” He began, shifting his conversation to his father. “That you’re here to bring Yuto to his appointment?”

“Right on, Izuku!” His dad said, while finishing up the eggs. “Have a great day at school! Learn as much as you can!” His dad’s cheery tone hid the threat concealed within, the “or else” message that ran in his head. He had always been strict about Izuku’s education. After all, UA was the best prep school in the nation. Well, there was also Shinketsu… He was about to leave, get everything ready for a quick trip to a cheese shop on the way and then taking the train over to the school, but his father raised his hand. “Wait, Izuku. Breakfast is almost done! After all, the saying goes that breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” Which was his special way of saying that he should wait until breakfast has been eaten.

He reluctantly sat down into one of the chairs, and not a minute later he was served a large plate of bacon and eggs, with some toast on the side. Izuku ate as quickly as he could, but making sure he didn’t eat _too_ quickly that his father would notice (A talent that he had developed over the years), and with a quick “Bye dad” he left the house. He put earbuds in his ears and brought up a music playlist that he liked as he was walking down the Tokyo streets.

Along the way, Izuku thought about what he should be as a hero. From what Plagg had said to him, there was an imminent threat to Tokyo, otherwise he wouldn’t have been awoken. That left him only a few days at most to think about _what_ he wanted to act like as a hero. He had gone out at night, testing just how the transformation affected his performance, sticking to the darker areas of the city. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Also, what he thought was just a collapsible staff was something simply _insane_. He had extended it out almost fifteen meters! What sort of nonsense is this? Well the same type of magic that allows him to disintegrate objects, but it didn’t add up. Whatever, this is all crazy stuff anyways.

He was the type of person to analyze almost anything he ran into, meticulously deconstructing it and piecing the things that he found. All in all, there’s definitely some interesting things going on with his powers. He wondered constantly what sort of powers the Ladybug had…

Oh yeah! Back to his disguise. He had read enough superhero stories to get a good idea of what he needed. Not just a physical disguise (thanks to Plagg that’s taken care of pretty well, the costume was pretty amazing), but he needs a mental disguise as well. He had always wanted to be more of a flirty, joking type of person, just like his favorite main characters. But he could never pull it off in real life, old nervousness and anxiety cropped up and his old stutter returned. He _hated_ it.

But, as a superhero, he had a mask of anonymity, and could pull off whatever he wanted! It’s perfect! He was always good at puns, and he might as well add flirty comments. Just because he’s going to have to be a hero doesn’t mean he can have some fun! (Ok, maybe Plagg was affecting his identity a bit more than he was suspecting).

When he finally got to the cheese shop, he realized just how smelly camembert cheese was. Welp, this is his life now. At least he had a small plastic bag that should hide… some of the smell? Maybe? He hopes it’ll work. The cheese wasn’t too expensive, but getting this every day would be a major drag.

The train to UA was pretty boring. He spent a lot of time listening to his music, which made the time fly by. There were a few people that he recognized from his first day, like Ojiro, who he recognized from his mixed martial arts school, mainly because of how many times he’s lost to the guy, or Uraraka.

Speaking of her, aaand there she is. UA allowed some personal alterations, and Uraraka used this to wear simple earrings. (Izuku had offered to pay for everything from meals to accessories, but she didn’t accept anything. Maybe he should find another way…)

“Hey Mido, anything interesting happened since yesterday?” She asked as she sat down right next to him.

“Well my father found a new doctor that’s seeing if Yuto has a virus or something like that.” He explained. He had been updating Uraraka on Yuto’s condition, because the only younger siblings she had were two younger sisters that were _hell_. “I’m not confident that it’ll work because a Czech doctor tried the same thing about five or so years ago.”

“Maybe this doctor will find something that the other doctor didn’t! You never know!” Uraraka replied cheerfully.

That’s why Uraraka was his best friend, she somehow made him feel better about the situation. “Alright, let’s talk about something besides your sick brother. Like how did Aizawa-sensei qualify to become a teacher when he looks like a hobo.”

That made Izuku chuckle a bit. “I mean, he’s a good teacher, but there’s so much he doesn’t seem to care about. And then there’s the fact that he nearly always arrives late to teach us.”

Uraraka broke out in laughter. “Yeah! And he’s always so tired! Does he ever sleep?”

“What does he do with all of his time?”

“I have no clue.”

Their conversation continued along similar lines, about all the extreme personalities that their teachers have, like how Kayama-sensei’s clothes leave nothing to the imagination, or how their music-obsessed math teacher hadn’t told them his real name and insisted they call him by his “stage name”, Ectoplasm.

UA was impressive, as it always was. The school was definitely larger-than-life, all of the hallways were much taller than normal, but the doors were normal. Who built this?

“C’mon Mido, get in!” Uraraka said to him, pulling him inside. “Stop gaping at the huge hallways.”

His first time here he had been focused on the school experience, trying his best to figure out what was different from a publicish high school compared to his previous experience at private academies. For one thing, the school bathrooms are quite a bit dirtier. In Akatora Academy in Israel, the bathrooms were kept spotless. It could partially be that there was a class size of 6, and there were 45 students _total_ across 5 grades. UA has 112 people in _just this grade_ and 321 people overall. There were other things, like student-teacher ratio and other things like that.

So yeah, give him time to gawk at the differences.

He let Uraraka pull him into the classroom and he mechanically moved his way into his seat. The bell rang, and a half-second later Aizawa walked in, in what may be a pattern. Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence, three times is a pattern as the saying goes.

“Alright, when I say your name just say ‘here’, don’t do anything fancy I don’t have time for that.”

Oh yes, the attendance. Another thing he had to get used to. At the academy, his teacher could recognize each student personally.

“Ashido Mina” Aizawa-sensei said in his usual tired voice.

“Here!” A pink-haired girl called out from in front of him.

One by one Aizawa called out the names, and that let Izuku get to learn everyone’s names.

“Alright, so Kayama decided to go do some talk show instead of teaching her class, so we’re going to watch it instead.” and then Aizawa sunk back behind his desk, looking mostly expressionless, but Izuku caught the hint of a smirk on his face.

And then the projector fired up and the show began.

There was a black screen and then the opening announcement for the show “Who’s Better!”

Izuku had watched a few episodes of Who’s Better, and he never liked the show. The presentation of the show was pretty simple but it made him feel uncomfortable.

“Hey guys!” A _very_ enthusiastic man with blond hair that has been raised up about a foot or so yelled out. “Yamada Hizashi here for Put Your Hands Up TV, and on today’s episode of “Who’s Better!”, it’s time to decide who’s the better...” The lights moved around the stage dramatically, strategically moving around where the two people were seated. After a short pause (for effect, obviously), the stage lights turned off and different lights turned on, illuminating a fairly plain stage, with two podiums. The first one was labelled “Kayama Nemuri” and behind it was their teacher, dressed in a… sexy teacher’s costume? The hell? It was a white blouse with the first two buttons undone, and a button-down sweater over it that was completely open. And on the other podium was Takeyama Yu, who simply wore a black and white suit.

“Alrighty viewers, our lovely lady models will each be doing a beautiful runwalk, showing off the clothes they have decided to wear here, and then you guys.” He gestured into what Izuku knew was the direction of the camera, but looked like he was gesturing to the viewers. “Yes, you viewers, can text the number 555-0158 with “1” for Miss Kayama, and “2” for Miss Takeyama. Now models! Time to strut your stuff! Starting off with Miss Kayama. Aged 31, but don’t think she’s any less beautiful then she was when she was eighteen! People all around the world have been wondering how she looks so young. But stop asking, because she won’t tell!” With the loud introduction from the announcer, Kayama-sensei walked onto the runway. There was finally a chance to observe her outfit in full. The black sweater and the white blouse were accompanied by some color, a red straight skirt that extended about midway down to the knee, with black… stockings? tights? He wasn’t sure exactly what they were called, but whatever they were, they extended all the way down to her feet, where there were red high heels. Her hair was done up into a simple bun, purple hair wrapped expertly. She wore plain circular glasses, but what made the look… different, was _how_ she walked. Hips swaying, chest moving, every single movement she made exuded a specific type of confidence that only came with experience.

The sultry grin she had the entire way only added to the effect.

“And now!” Yamada announced when Kayama-sensei finished her walk. “Introducing Takeyama Yu! She’s new to the industry, but she’s had a _big_ influence in the industry. Known for her unique combinations of purple and white, let’s see what she has!”

Takeyama walked out onto the catwalk. Her professional purple and white suit was specifically designed to hug her body in all the right places. Izuku wasn’t sure about the purple and white color scheme, it didn’t seem to work well. So he would be voting for Kayama-sensei. He pulled out his phone and texted the accompanying number to the phone number provided by Yamada.

After a commercial break, it was time to see the ratings.

“And now, it’s time to decide Who’s Better!” Yamada announced and Izuku could _hear_ the capital letters somehow. The screen then divided into two, one side was Kayama-sensei and the other side was Takeyama. The votes added up, and Kayama won… by a lot. 39,595 to 443. Holy shit she won by a lot.

“Well the viewers have spoken. Sorry Takeyama, but the viewers have decided that Kayama is the better model. So sorry Takeyama, but you are _not_ the better model. Now get off of the stage!”

Now that was cruel, Izuku thought. Yamada did not need to add that sort of information, and now Takeyama was walking off of the stage with tears in her eyes.

* * *

A window cover opened up in a hexagonal pattern, illuminating an observatory with a butterfly-shaped window. Butterflies flew around a figure in a purple and grey costume that covered everything except their mouth.

“Ah, television.” The mysterious figure spoke. “Everyone wants their ten minutes of fame. Unfortunately not everyone gets their fame for a good reason. Getting humiliated on live TV, losing a vote so dramatically, the shame and anger for the entire process, all are understandable emotions, perfect targets for my little akumas.” They extended their hand, and one of the white butterflies flying around landed on their gloved hand. They then held their other hand over the butterfly. Black and dark purple energy flowed into the butterly, changing its color to mainly black, with a few glowing purple spirals on it. “Fly away my akuma, and empower her!” If what they had heard was true, the ladybug and the black cat miraculouses were in the area. Nooroo had become increasingly impatient about leaving, and there had been other clues. Maybe they could get them. The “akuma”, the black butterfly, flew out from the window, out into Tokyo.

* * *

The akuma flew over a crying Takeyama, who was clutching her “lucky pendant” which she had worn under her dress shirt for good luck, which she had taken out. The dark butterfly landed on the pendant, dying it black. Her face raised up, red coloring around her eyes. A second later, the outline of a light purple mask around her face.

“Mt. Lady, I am Apatura Iris. You have gone unnoticed by the populace of Tokyo. I will grant you the ability to grow to a large size so you will never go unnoticed again. All you need to do for me is to retrieve some jewelry for me. There are going to be heroes, I want you to retrieve their miraculouses, which should be a ring and a bracelet.”

“Of course, Apatura Iris.”

Black and dark purple energy flowed around her, bubbling around and transforming her into a large woman fifteen meters, almost entirely purple and white. She had a mission, after all.

Izuku was watching Kayama strut around the stage, until a giant fist came though the stage, grabbing Kayama. “I am Mt. Lady!” A voice yelled out from outside. “And I’m going to show everyone how ‘unnoticeable’ I am!”

Ah, so this was what Plagg was saying when villains would pop up at any moment. So he raised his hand. “Aizawa-sensei?” He asked.

“If you need to go to the bathroom just leave, don’t bother me about it. Just don’t take too long or you might miss something important.”

With that, he ducked out and went to where he knew there was a bathroom that wasn’t used that much.

“Could you hold the door open for me?” A voice came from behind him. Izuku turned around to see Todoroki Shoto standing there. “I also need to use the bathroom.”

Well what hero would he be if he didn’t hold a door open to someone? He held it open just long enough for Todoroki to leave, and then he left afterwards. Thankfully Todoroki was heading in a different direction, so it was simple enough to slip into the bathroom. Plagg flew out of his hair. He tossed a piece of cheese up into the air, which the kwami eagerly dived and snatched up.

“Ugh, why do you have to eat this smelly cheese?” He asked out loud.

“Hey, I give you superpowers for the low, low cost of brie. Hey, it could be worse. The bee miraculous is notoriously picky when it comes to what she wants. It even changes sometimes! Be glad I’m not her.”

‘Well that’s debatable Plagg.’ Izuku thought, but kept it to himself. “I mean, I’ve tested the suit and everything, but there could be factors I didn’t account for. I’m good at many forms of martial arts, but this is something different. And then there’s the Ladybug, what if they don’t like me. What if I fail at-”

“Don’t worry about it Zuku. Act like yourself and just do your job. You were chosen for a reason, so shape up and do your job.”

“Well then, let’s do this. Plagg, claws out!”

“Wait I’m not done savoring my cheeee…” the kwami was swallowed into the ring, and his clothes were transformed into the form of… wait, what should he call himself? How about just Kuroneko? Sure, why not. If he doesn’t like it he’ll think of something better. Well let’s get on with this.

The bathroom had a window, so he opened it up and slipped out into Tokyo, looking for Ladybug, because according to Plagg, they were the only one that could eliminate the evil from the “akumas”, which prevented them from getting much, much, worse.

Shoto dipped into one of the more unused bathrooms, and allowed Tikki to fly out from his jacket. He tossed her an Oreo that he had in his pocket in her direction, which she easily grabbed.

Oh god this was his first time out as a superhero. What if he messed up? What if his companion didn’t like him? What if-

“Don’t worry about this Shoto.” The muffled voice of Tikki said around eating her Oreo, as if she (the kwami said it was female, so Shoto called it female) “I know you can do your best! After all, you were chosen for a reason! And don’t worry about the black cat! He was chosen for the same reason you were! Let’s go Shoto!”

Well then, let’s do this. “Tikki, are you ready?”

“Yes I am!”

“Alrighty then. Tikki, spots on!”

And he would _never_ get used to his costume. It just _worked_. Alright this bathroom has a window so he can leave through there. Alright, now according to what Tikki had told him, there was another hero that would be supposedly helping him.

The villain was in the area of the TV studio for PYHA TV, which meant that that’s the direction he should go. He had tested the crazy yo-yo that he got with his costume, and it extended out _far_. So he flung the yo-yo (What a silly weapon) at some random pole, and leapt forward. The side of the skyscraper came flying at him much faster than he had expected. And because he was in midair, there wasn’t really anything he could do. He slammed into the side of the skyscraper much harder than he was expecting. But it didn’t hurt as much as he expected. Huh, must be from the miraculous magic.

His second jump was a lot better, getting onto the rooftop. But his journey was far from over, so he extended out his yo-yo and leapt out in the direction of the TV studio. 

He was running along the rooftop when he heard a voice from behind him. “Yo! How’s it going uh… what’s your superhero name?” Shoto turned around and saw someone who must be the other hero that Tikki mentioned. A costume of primarily black and dark green, _very_ dark green hair that looked black (He could _just_ make out a hint of green.), piercing green eyes and a staff in his hands. 

“Tentomushi. And you?”

“Kuroneko. Might I say your name is purr-fect?”

Shoto immediately launched his yo-yo. He was _not_ going to deal with puns.

Izuku watched as Tentomushi left immediately as he said his pun. Had he already done too much? Even if the guy behind the mask dislikes puns, they still have to work to

“Hey what’s the deal man?” He asked while breathing heavily. “We’re supposed to work as a team.” That made the other hero stop.

“Are you sure you’re a hero? Because you don’t seem to act like one.” Tentomushi said, and holy shit this guy was serious. “We have a job to do, let’s not waste time.”

“Ok, ok, I was just kitten, let’s get this done already.” He said in response, giggling to himself as the red and black hero used a yo-yo, a yo-yo of all things!, to move away. Well, if the yo-yo works, then Tentomushi is welcome to use a yo-yo. He’ll stick to using his extendable staff, thank you.

If there’s one thing he can say about the Ladybug hero, he’s efficient. Swinging in between buildings with hardly a wasted effort, it was difficult to keep up. In no time, the two of them caught up to see a giant woman in purple and white.

“Hey bug, do you know how to defeat the giant woman?”

**“I AM MT. LADY! AND YOU HAVE SOME JEWELRY THAT BELONGS TO ME!”**

“Do you see any distinctive object? Because that’s where the akuma is. Wait, do you know what an akuma is?” Tentomushi asked him.

“Yeah, I think…” Izuku looked at the giant woman. Seamless body… nothing that made sense... wait! The woman had a pendant, silver with embedded crystals in it, the only part of her ensemble that wasn’t purple or white. Everything from her hair to eyes to clothes was either purple or white.

“The Pendant! I think the akuma is in the pendant!”

“Alright, I’ll see if I can get you an opening to get to the pendant. Lucky Charm!” Tentomushi called out and threw his yo-yo up into the air. A bright light came from the yo-yo in question, and then a length of rope patterned in red with black spots popped into Tentomushi’s hand.

“Eyy, you can create things! So what are we going to do with that?” He asked, watching the other hero look around at the surrounding city. “Kuroneko, hand me your belt.”

Tentomushi’s voice was stern and professional. Jeez, this guy needs to lighten up, but from the one eye he could see, it looked like the guy had a plan. “Alrighty then, here ya go.” He quickly took off his belt and handed it to the ladybug-themed hero.

“Go for the pendant on my signal.” Tentomushi said, and jumped away in a seemingly random direction. Izuku stayed there, waiting to see what would happen. Tentomushi snagged the rope against one light pole, then another one, then using the belt and rope to tie Mt. Lady’s hands together. “Now Kuroneko!” Tentomushi yelled out as he was holding on to the rope, the cord straining under Mt. Lady’s considerable strength.

Izuku didn’t waste a second, “Cataclysm!” He yelled out, dark energy forming on his left hand. He jumped forward, and he ran along Mt. Lady’s arm and grabbed onto the amulet, disintegrating it in seconds. A black butterfly came flying out of the broken and ruined pendant.

“Tentomushi! Grab the akuma.”

Overhead, Tentomushi’s Yo-yo zipped past, and expertly snatched the black butterfly. Izuku couldn’t hear what he had been saying, but a second later a white butterfly flew out from inside(?) the yo-yo.

Mt. Lady slowly shrunk until she turned into Takeyama Yu.

The pendant restored itself and the rope that Tentomushi had created disappeared. But the ruined city around her remained.

“So what now?” He asked Tentomushi.

“We should get to a spot where we can safely transform. After all, we’re not supposed to know the secret identities of each other.”

His ring beeped, signifying that he only had a few minutes left before he had to transform. “Guess you’re right. I’ll Cat-ch up with you later.” And with that, he leapt away, trying to find an alley or somewhere that he can find to transform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Villain: Find out :P  
> I hope I wrote this right. Anyways, some of what Midoriya goes through over the course of this fic is from my own experience going into a public school from a private school (It wasn't like a rich-person private school, and it was quite a ways in the past, but I still have some memories of the change)  
> So yeah!  
> If you haven't found out already, I'm using the "hero names" for the characters as their akumatized versions. Unless they're stupid or I give them a unique power.
> 
> Fun fact: the root words that make up "helicopter" are not "heli" and "copter".  
> It's "helico" and "pter".  
> Enjoy >:)


	4. Sacred Vines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so finding people to make akumas out of was more difficult than I expected. And also Lucky Charms, those are more difficult than I thought. But whatever. Enjoy new chapter :P

It had been slightly less than a week, how did they have this much homework? Granted, he didn’t have much base for how much was “that much”, based on the fact that he had private tutors brought to him by his father and Kamiji, but this seemed like a bunch. He had even called Ashido about it, and she said it was “killing her.” And then she had laughed when he had been concerned for her health. Apparently it had been figurative, and she wasn’t really dying. That didn’t make sense, if you weren’t dying, why would you say that you were dying?

Beyond that, his first days at school were pretty normal. There were no new villains that had appeared, which was always good.

A sharp rap on his door stirred him from those thoughts. He opened the door to reveal Kamiji Moe, the principal business assistant of his father and sister. “Your father has requested you come downstairs to eat breakfast as part of a family.”

He bit back the various remarks he wanted to say, because it wasn’t _her_ fault that all of this was going on. Hell, she probably didn’t even stay around the residential part of the mansion that much, going over the area where her personal office is, as well as the exit that she used. So he just went along with Kamiji, following her as he was led into the main dining room. His father was sitting there, as was his sister. Natsuo and Toya were not there, which was what he was expecting. Natsuo was at a university on the other side of the country, several hours by train away. And Toya had slipped away into the undercity, opening a tattoo and piercing parlor somewhere in the seedier parts of the city.

So it wasn’t really a “family breakfast” when half of the family wasn’t here. Kamiji bowed to his father and said something Shoto couldn’t overhear from his position. She then left through one of the back doors, probably in the direction of her private office. He sat down and picked at the meal that had been “Selected because of your dietary requirements.” He hated it.

“So,” His father said after a short break. “How is this school experience of yours?”

“It’s been going quite well father, I’ve learned quite a bit from living at UA. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

“I just wanted to make sure that the school is treating you well.” His father said.

“It’s not like you ever cared about treating me well.” He mumbled under his breath.

“What did you say you little punk? Have you been hanging around with Toya, getting a rebellious streak?”

“Please, everyone, calm down.” Fuyumi spoke up as she waved her hands over the table, pausing their conversation. “Shoto was just pointing out how happy he is at UA! Right?” She asks him with a strained expression. He just nodded along. When Fuyumi was like this, he had to just agree with her. Out of the four of them, she was the only one that was able to calm down their father. It’s probably because she took over the company.

“Right. Well just because you’re ‘happy’ doesn’t mean you need to learn more. I expect you to learn as much as you can and get good grades. Eat well, and then Kamiji and Sato will escort you to UA.”

It was weird having the name Sato coming from his father, but the Sato in his class is the son of his bodyguard….

Yeah that’s sort of complicated. At least they seem to have a mutual agreement to “Ignore it and just pretend we’re just classmates.” That worked well enough for him and Sato, and the rest of the class does not know the… situation.

He finished his breakfast quickly, pointedly ignoring his father, and then was brought to the school.

* * *

Ashido was there waiting for him as he got out of the branded car that Kamiji was driving, as she had been ever since they somehow became friends. How she wanted to be friends with him was beyond him. There were like a dozen other people in their class, and she decided to hang out with him. Was this what having a friend was like?

“Hey Ashido, nice to see you today.” He said, as she gave him a friendly hug.

“Hey Todoroki! How was your morning? C’mon, let’s get to class!” Instead of giving him time to answer her questions, she grabbed his hand and tugged him inside UA. He stumbled a bit before matching her pace. For all of her nice appearance accentuated by the cutesy clothing she wears, she’s actually quite strong. Apparently she had been going to dance classes ever since she was little.

They walked into the classroom with about ten minutes left until the start of class. About half of everybody was there, including that one asshole Bakugou, and the poor guy that apparently pissed off the blond bitch to no end, Midoriya.

The class bell rang, and as it was ringing Aizawa slunk into the room. “Alright. Today I’m going to talk to you about the public speaker we’re having today.” At that moment, the phone on Aizawa’s desk rang, and he paused his explanation.

After muttering into the phone for a while, he hung up the phone. “So apparently some sort of family emergency came up and she can’t come today. So instead you’ll be just going to normal classes. Too bad.”

Everyone groaned. Shoto didn’t, because he was confused about why people were groaning.

“Anyway, I don’t have anything else to say, so head off to your next class, get a head start. Or don’t, it’s not my problem.” Aizawa announced, after slouching underneath his desk.

He had the faintest suspicious that their teacher wasn’t supposed to do that, but what did he know? UA was known for its “freestyle” education system, and Aizawa-sensei had threatened to expel people seemingly randomly on the first day of class, so that was cool.

Their next class was Kayama-sensei, who taught art and fashion. Despite her appearances on all sorts of TV shows and movies as a character of… a more mature audience, she’s prim and professional, acting all the way the teacher of a reputable high school. In fact, if you didn’t know of her… mature side, you would’ve never suspected that she was the same person. In fact, Shoto had a theory about their teacher having a secret twin.

At least her class was interesting, she presented various pieces of art and media for them to make critiques and criticisms about, everything from paintings to statues to different articles of clothing.

* * *

“Ibara, honey, do you have your prayer book?” A woman with long black hair that had occasional spikes, and dull green eyes that roved around the room, observing the simple decorations. “Aikito wanted you to give today’s prayer. It’s Wednesday service after all.”

“Of course mother.”

Every Wednesday, she was exempt from going to her school (A religious school, of course) so that she could prepare Wednesday night service with her father, a pastor at one of the few churches in the city, and her mother, who was once a famous singer, who was the one who lead the songs.

She had expressed to her parents that she didn’t want to be a pastor when she grew up, instead she wanted to go into nursing. She had expected that her parents were going to be angry at her, but they told her that if she wanted to become a nurse, they wouldn’t stop her.

And her younger brother… she didn’t know what he was doing.

“And we can see that the Lord is merciful, because he gave us the path to salvation through the death of his Son. And because he, a pure man without sin, died for our sins, we can receive eternal life. Even though every single one of us has sinned and shouldn’t deserve to go to heaven, because we accepted Jesus Christ into our hearts, we can have eternal life.” Her father, Shiozaki Takeda, announced from the podium. This was one of his more classical lessons, but it was still a good sermon. This was the practice sermon, where he did a once-over with people from the church who wanted to go to help him out.

“And by the grace of God, we have the truth in our hearts that all men and women are equal before God. And whe-”

**Crash!**

A stone went through one of the windows in the direction of her father. Rather than it hitting him, her father caught it, because he had played baseball when he grew up, and when there was a church baseball game, he was the permanent pitcher.

“Nobody wants to hear you talk about your imaginary friend, crackpot old fool!” Some teenager yelled from the other side of the window. “Nobody believes in fairy tales.” and with that they sped off on a bike.

‘How dare they!’ She thought as she ran up to her father, who said that she should go and hide. She reluctantly went along with her father’s request.

* * *

A section of a wall opened to reveal a butterfly-shaped window. The light that was revealed caused the white butterflies that were previously resting to start flying all around the room. A figure was standing there, clad in purple and silver, a butterfly brooch resting just below their neck.

“People can be so cruel, can they? Attacking people for their beliefs, throwing stones when they live in a glass house… how hypocritical. I sense someone whose beliefs are being threatened. A perfect target for my little akumas.” A white butterfly flew into their gloved hand. They put their other hand over it, summoning dark purple and black murky energy, centered on the butterfly. They released their hand, revealing the now dark purple and black butterfly. “Fly away my beautiful akuma, and empower her!” The butterfly flew out into the city of Tokyo.

* * *

She knew why people were mean, they were just ignorant. Whether they were willfully ignorant or were just plain ignorant, that was for them to decide. All in all, it wasn’t a big deal, it’s just a window, windows can be repaired. Nobody was even hurt.

But there was still a wriggling tingle of “how dare they!” was still stuck in her head. She hated the fact that people would do things like this. She didn’t notice the black butterfly that flew into the room she was in from the propped open window, flapping around and eventually landing on the bible she was holding. The skin under her eyes darkened, and then the outline of a mask appeared around her head.

“Sacred Vine, I am Apatura Iris.” A voice came from somewhere. “Someone decided to smash a rock through one of your church’s windows. Now, whoever did this will get away with it. Why? Because he can lie, and nothing will be done.” She couldn’t help but nod along with what Apatura Iris was saying. This world was full of lies and sin. “This world is full of lies and sin. I will give you the power to purify the world with your sacred vines. All I need you to do is retrieve some jewelry that was stolen from me.” Images of the ring and the bracelet flashed into her vision.

“Of course Apatura Iris, stealing is sinful, after all.” And the black and dark purple energy that was in the bible spread across her body. When the transformation was done, it revealed a woman with ivory pale skin, hair made of thorns that extended to the middle of her back, creating a criss-cross pattern on her forehead. Dark crimson droplets made patterns on her forehead like she was bleeding.

She was clad in pure white robes that shone with a golden light, and seemingly repelled dirt and grime. With a swish of her hand, the vines on her hair grew and expanded, twisting and turning. She took great care to avoid breaking the church, and in no time at all she came into the sanctuary, stabbing the church goes carefully so they weren’t hurt. The vines would make them tell the truth, as well as not committing any of the other sins.

The church was one of the only buildings that she really cared about. Once it was out of range she expanded her vines to the fullest, crashing through buildings and forcing people to tell the truth. That was the one commandment that people most violated, the eighth. But there’s also the seventh, the one that forbade stealing. It covered much more than people thought it did. Stealing takes many forms.

* * *

For some reason their last class was about an hour after all of the rest. Well that did give him time to study or work on homework or whatever.

“Hey.” Uraraka said as she plopped her books down next to him. “Have you gotten any work done on… ugg… Ectoplasm’s math assignment? I can’t believe he still hasn’t told us his real name!”

“No, I haven’t done too much work on it. And I really don’t know his real name. I’ve been looking for it for quite some time. I can’t find it at all!”

Uraraka was about to say something in response, a vine ripped through the wall. Alright, so this is probably another one of the akumas. He needs to find a safe place to transform. “Uraraka, over there!” He pointed in the direction of a hallway. “I’ll find some of the other people to see if I can save them.” She nodded her head and ran off, leaving him in the study room alone. Still, as an extra layer of security, he ran into the bathroom. Plagg flying out from his hair.

“So it seems like the school is in need of a hero.”

“Alright, let’s do this, but make sure to feed me later.” The kwami said flying lazily in the air.

“All you think about is food, ya little glutton. Plagg, claws out!”

A burst of light and the feeling of something smooth rippling across his skin later, he was now fully disguised as Kuroneko. He grabbed the staff-thing on his back and extended it into a length quarterstaff.

When he ran out, he saw that there were vines everywhere. Oh! And Tentomushi was there as well! Something about him was… interesting. Was it the white hair and grey eye? Something else?

Pay attention Izuku, we have a vine villain to fight.

“Hey Tentomushi! This school isn’t looking very _vine_ !” He called out happily, smashing a vine that was going his way with the staff. He used the spare momentum to do a full twirl. He couldn’t see or hear it from where he was, but he could _feel_ whoever was underneath the mask groaning.

“Please, let’s just focus on finding the Akuma.” Tentomushi almost pleaded after a pause. “I think whoever is making the vines is outside the school.”

“Of course. What a purr-fect plan, my man.”

And they jumped out of the school, revealing the being responsible for the vines, a lady dressed in pure white clothes.

“Hey.” He said, pointing to the lady. “Look, she’s positively glowing!”

Apparently the villain heard him, and also decided that she didn’t like puns, so he had to dodge a vine sent his way.

“Do you have a plan, Tentomushi?” he asked, looking up at the Ladybug-themed hero.

“Yes, of course. Lucky Charm!” Izuku watched as Tentomushi threw his yo-yo up into the air, and out appeared a matchbox

“Ok, your last lucky charm was pretty understandable, but this doesn’t seem like a good match at all.” He said lightly, dodging around the vines that were sent his way and smashing through the ones he couldn’t dodge. Tentomushi was just looking around. And then he spoke. “Ok, I need you to use your Cataclysm on her vines. Can you do that?”

He nodded. And when the next two vines came after him he dodged one, yelled out “Cataclysm!” and grabbed the second vine with his hand. The decaying energy rushed along the vine, destroying a massive portion of the vines and most of the remainder turned brown. Tentomushi used the matchbox to light a match and drop it on the dry vines, lighting them up instantly. The akuma turned around and seemed uncomfortable by her vines being on fire. Tentomushi launched his yo-yo out and grabbed the bible she was holding, snapping it in twain. He then grabbed the butterfly that flew out, doing whatever purifying thing he did. The vines, lucky charm, and the rest of the akuma vanished, as well as the bible repairing itself, revealing a teenage girl about their age.

“Anyway, looks like the situation is under control. I better Manx myself scare before the cat’s out of the bag!” And with that parting remark, he left the situation and went back into the school, finding a hidden corridor to detransform in. He rummaged through his pockets, and tossed the cheese he found in Plagg’s direction. “Alright let’s go find the rest of our classmates.”

He rounded the corner to see Todoroki coming out of the bathroom. “Hey Todoroki! Where were you during the vine attack?”

“Oh. I found a room to hide in. What about you?”

“The same really. Let’s see if there’s still class.”

* * *

Instead of having a full fledged church service, Ibara’s parents decided to host a confessional instead. She volunteered to run it for the night.

After one guy who said he accidentally stole something, and another woman who thought lustful thoughts about her neighbor’s husband, she finally heard a familiar voice.

“I… I would like to apologize for something. I was the one who threw a rock though the church window and said those rude words… I… uh… was in a forum that was a very anti-christian forum. An-and I didn’t realize what was going on until it’s too late… until I did something wrong.”

“I forgive you.” She said, cutting the guy off before he spiraled more.

“What?” She heard the teen say from the other side, as if he wouldn't be forgiven.

“You understood what you did as wrong, you saw the toxic influence in your life and removed it. For that you deserve forgiveness. I hope to see you in church Sunday so you can learn good morality." She had thought long and hard about what had happened. In the end, it wasn't worth a making a fuss over it.

“Well I don’t know about this Sunday, but I'll think about it!"

And with that, the door opened and closed. Another successful confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there's writing Cat Noir (or in this case Kuroneko). It's one of my favorite parts to write. Especially because I can dip into my reservoir of pawsome puns :P

**Author's Note:**

> I cringe every single episode of Miraculous Ladybug I watch. Why do I do this to myself? IDK.  
> Suffer with me.  
> Anyway, if anyone can help me with a title, I'm stumped.
> 
> :)


End file.
